Love, Joy, and Peace
by touched.by.grace
Summary: Ten songfics for Camp Rock about love, life, and growing up.


Hello all! So I got tagged a while ago but being so lazy I never really accepted the challenge. But at the moment, boredom is overpowering the laziness so I'm writing. I'm sorry if this is horrible!! I also apologize for any grammar or punctuation mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And it makes me so sad!

**Casting Off- This Beautiful Republic**

Mitchie had been a dreamer ever since she could remember. She wanted something more in her life. There wasn't anything for her in the little town that she called her home.

The only problem was that no one believed that she could achieve anything. Everyone had always told her that she wouldn't make it; that her head was in the clouds. Nevertheless she still chose to dream. That's what confused Shane Gray the most. That despite the criticism from everyone around her, she kept fighting for what she wanted in life.

One night, while they were lying beneath the stars, Shane questioned her about it. He wanted to know why she kept dreaming. "Mitchie?"

"Hmmm." answered him back.

Shane could only hope that he didn't sound incredibly stupid when he opened his mouth next. "Why do you dream?"

She turned toward him as she thought. After a thoughtful moment she answered, "Because its the only time when nothing weighs me down."

**Paper and Words- Nevertheless**

One of the things that Mitchie Torres loved about Shane Gray was that he always left her little notes when she least expected it. They always made her day. Sometimes Mitchie even thought about the paper that Shane wrote on. She knew it was weird but it made sense to her. The paper was flimsy and could easily be torn, but the words that Shane always wrote on them were strong and true. And nothing could ever change that.

She was looking for her song book one day when discovered a note. And three words jumped out at her.

_I love you._

Love. It was a scary feeling. And a wonderful one all in the same. Just reading the note caused her breath to catch in her throat. He loved her. Shane Gray loved her. And that was enough for her.

**It Was You- 12 Stones**

Before Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray was a lost little boy. He didn't know how to deal with all of the pain that life brought his way. He didn't know who he was. But Mitchie changed all that.

At the moment they were sitting on the docks at Camp Rock. They had been in a comfortable silence until Shane all but whispered, "Thank you."

Mitchie's face instantly changed into a confused look. "What for?"

He sincerely answered "For showing me who I really am." With that, she just smiled and laid her head on his should.

**Our Song- Taylor Swift**

Caitlyn Gellar had never been obsessed with boys. She figured that the right one would come along and he would love her for exactly who she was. The guy did come along. His name was Nate Black. To her, it didn't matter the he was the lead singer of Connect 3 or considered one of the "hottest" guys in America. He was simply Nate and that's how she liked it.

With both Caitlyn and Nate being music fanatics, she figured that it was only appropriate for them to have a song. Their song. And she'd mentioned that one day while they were in the car.

He simply said "Think of everything we've done, the song is there. Just find it." It was like a riddle. But she thought about it anyway.

She thought about talking to him on the phone late at night. They had to be extra quiet so they wouldn't get caught.

And when they'd had their first fight, he'd camped outside of her house all night.

Or the time when he'd left dozens of roses for her after she'd had a rough day. He was right. Their song was much better than any song on the radio.

**In Between- Inhabited**

During Camp Rock, Mitchie had tried to run from her true self. She had lied and hurt people that she never meant to. That had never been her intention. But for once, she just wanted to be someone, anyone other than herself.

But then she realized how much it sucked to have to pretend and keep up the image. It was tiring and fake. She was through with being fake. She hated being fake. The walls that had been crushing her and confining her were gone. She was going to be true to herself.

She could only hope that everything would fall into place now.

**Your the Voice- David Archuleta**

Caitlyn was so sick of it. All of it. All the fighting, all the anger, and especially all of the hate. She was so tired of the world. The messed up world in which we all live. We're all people right? Then why can't we treat each other with respect? We all have families. Whether we love them or not, whether they're around us or not, we are all some one's son or daughter. That can't be changed. And yet people are getting shot and hurt by other people every day.

Some stupid person just had to take her brother's life. It was a school shooting and Caitlyn had to watch as her twin brother was shot. No one really knew why she was so passionate about the subject or why she started shaking whenever a school shooting was reported on the news. They asked about it once and all she said was "His voice was never heard. Now people will hear mine."

**Perfect- Simple Plan**

Tess Tyler just wanted her parents to be proud of her. That's all she wanted. For once, she'd like to hear her mom tell her, "You were amazing, sweetheart!" after a performance. But she never did. In fact, her mom barely ever made it to her performances.

Tess knew she wasn't perfect. Deep inside she knew that. But she wanted to be. Maybe if she were perfect, her parents would care. The bitterness and pain inside of her drove her to be determined.

Final Jam was a reality check for her. A much needed reality check. She didn't need to be perfect. Perfection was a lifetime goal that she would never reach. Imperfections taught you something. So after Final Jam she went to talk to her mom with a smile plastered on her face. The first thing Tess said was, "I'm sorry I can't be perfect." In truth, she wasn't sorry. Not anymore.

**Don't Give Up- Sanctus Real**

Broken. That's how Caitlyn's heart had felt time and time again. She'd put herself out there, trusted a person, loved them, and then the person broke her heart. Whether they meant to or not, she always ended up being the one that was broken.

She was through with love. Too many promises were broken for her to keep trying. Her parents had promised to always love each other. Where had that promise gone? She tried not to think about the promises. That only brought pain.

But loving Nate was out of her control. She didn't want to! She'd tried hard not to. And it seems that he saw that. Nate always had been observant and he knew exactly what to say to her.

"Don't give up on love," he'd told her. When he had said that, she looked straight into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, truth, and love. Maybe she could take this chance. Love was worth it.

**Sleepless- Until June**

Have you ever loved someone so much, that the thought of losing them terrified you? Like you couldn't imagine a life without them. That happened to Mitchie Torres one night. And it just so happened to be th night that her boyfriend, Shane Gray, was sleeping over. She wasn't exactly sure how her mind got on the subject while she was trying to fall asleep but as soon as the though of losing Shane entered her mind, she started shaking.

It wasn't long before the tears came. She tried her hardest to muffle her tears in her pillowcase because she didn't want Shane to hear her from his spot on the floor beside her. The pillowcase didn't help though. Shane woke up and heard her. His tired expression went into concern when he heard her sobs.

"Mitch. What's wrong?" he asked as he climbed onto the bed beside her. By this point, she was nearly hysterical as she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Don't go," she muttered. "I can't lose you. I love you so much."

He gently grabbed her shoulders and stared straight into her tear filled eyes. "Listen to me, ok? I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what caused this but you will not lose me. I would walk across the Earth just to be with you. Got it?"

She just nodded. "Come on. Let's go back to sleep." Shane suggest as he wiped away the remainder of her tears. He made his move to get off the bed but Mitchie grabbed his arm to keep him there and said one word. "Stay."

He nodded and laid down in the bed with her. With his arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep in no time. So much for a sleepless night.

**What Makes You Different- Backstreet Boys**

Shane always loved Mitchie because she never followed the crowd. She was different from any girl he'd ever met. Her style and her little quirks were what made her special. From the moment Shane had met her, she'd touched his heart and he'd been intrigued.

They had been goofing off one day when she'd just started doing the French Mistake. By the time she was done, he was laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh!" he'd said when he finally stopped laughing. His face took on a somewhat serious look when he said his next sentence. "You're so different from everyone else."

Her smile slipped from her face. "Yeah." She sullenly answered. " I know."

"I love it." he quickly said after he noticed the change in her mood. "It only makes you more beautiful." Her smile slowly returned along with her cheery mood. "Good to know that somebody appreciates my unique personality." She teased. With that, Shane picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, heading towards the pool.

"Shane!!" she protested. "Don't you even think about it."

End.

**A/N. Wow! That was pretty fun. Alright just a few side notes. One is that many of my songs have Christian roots and lyrics. A few of the songs were about God but I tried to stay out of that territory. Though if you do listen to the songs it may give you a different perspective. Another side note is that the French Mistake is a dance from the movie Blazing Saddles. I've never seen the movie but my brothers does the dance all the time and it truly is hysterical. Some of the ficlets look pretty long so I'm very sorry if they're too long. And I'm especially sorry if this was horrible.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
